Ma petite entreprise, connait pas la crise
by Didou27
Summary: Helen se décide enfin a révéler à Will d'où lui viennent les revenus qui lui permettent de gérer son réseau de Sanctuaire.


**Disclamer: Mes nombreux comptes a l'étranger me permettent de ne pas avoir à réclamer ce que Sanctuary me doit pour cette histoire...**

**N/A: Bon à la base cette fic n'était pas destinée à être publiée, ni écrite d'ailleurs... Merci Manon de m'avoir "forcé" à écrire... ça...**

* * *

><p><span>Ma petite entreprise…<span>

-Will, est ce que vous pouvez me rejoindre dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure ? demanda Helen.

-Bien sûr, répondit Will.

Sur ces mots, Magnus quitta la bibliothèque et se rendit dans son bureau. Après plus de 10 ans à travailler avec Will, elle estimait qu'il était temps de lui révéler le plus grand secret des Sanctuaires.

Une fois assise derrière son bureau, Helen ouvrit un tiroir et le vida. Rien ne l'intéressait dans la masse de papier qu'elle venait de sortir. Non, ce qui l'intéressait était ce qui se trouvait dans le double fond du tiroir. La comptabilité de sa principale source de revenu depuis 1886. Personne n'avait jamais eu accès à ces papiers, personne n'avait jamais su d'où lui venait tout cet argent. Tous pensaient qu'elle était subventionnée par de généreux mécènes ou directement par les gouvernements avec qui elle travaillait. Elle préférait laisser ses collaborateurs penser cela, mais en réalité, il n'en était rien. Tous ses revenus ne provenaient que d'une seule et unique source.

-Magnus ?

-Entrez Will, répondit Helen en lui désignant la chaise qui faisait face à son bureau.

-Un problème ? demanda le jeune homme en prenant place.

-Non, aucun, mais j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire. Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'en savoir plus sur les Sanctuaires, répondit Helen sans le quitter des yeux.

-Vous ne croyez pas qu'en 10 ans, j'ai eu le temps de tout apprendre sur ce réseau que vous avez créé ? demanda Will dans un sourire amusé.

-10 années sont loin d'être suffisantes Will, répondit froidement Magnus.

Elle n'aimait pas que les gens minimisent son travail.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous vexer, dit Will en baissant les yeux, son sourire envolé.

-Ce n'est rien. Tenez, lisez ça, je pense que cela peut vous intéresser, dit Magnus en lui tendant un dossier particulièrement volumineux.

Helen joignit les doigts sous son menton et posa les yeux sur Will qui parcourrait des années d'archives. Les minutes passèrent et Will semblait de plus en plus perplexe. Arrivé presque au milieu du dossier, il leva les yeux vers Helen.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

-Ma comptabilité, répondit elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Mais tous ces bilans sont à l'entête de la société…

-Je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Vous comprenez maintenant ? ajouta-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

-Vous voulez dire que vous… Que c'est vous qui…

-Oui, avec James et Nikola en 1886, répondit Helen.

Will baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur les documents qui étaient devant lui, avant de revenir sur sa patronne qui semblait aussi immobile qu'une statue.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi me montrez-vous ça maintenant ? demanda Will totalement abasourdi.

-Parce que je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Même John n'était pas au courant. Et j'estime qu'il est temps pour vous de vraiment tout savoir sur la création et le fonctionnement des Sanctuaires.

-Magnus, vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? demanda Will de plus en plus inquiet.

-Rassurez-vous Will, je vais très bien, répondit Helen dans un sourire.

Elle aimait quand Will s'inquiétait pour elle, elle n'avait jamais réussi à se faire au fait qu'elle comptait aux yeux de ses employés et amis.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda soudain Will.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres d'Helen alors que son regard devenait lointain.

-C'était il y a presque 150 ans maintenant. James, Nikola et moi étions dans notre laboratoire à Oxford…

_Oxford, 1884 _

_-Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, dit soudain James en relevant la tête du microscope sur lequel il était penché._

_-Quoi ? demanda Helen assise à l'autre bout de la pièce._

_-Viens voir._

_La jeune femme se leva et vint rejoindre son ami qui s'écarta pour lui laisser la place de regarder à son tour dans le microscope._

_-Oui, ça à l'air de fonctionner. Comment as-tu fait ?_

_Le jeune homme fit glisser un petit carnet vers Helen. La jeune femme le prit et commença à parcourir les formules tracées d'une écriture fine._

_-James ! Nous ne pouvons décemment pas utiliser une telle formule !_

_-Alors les amis, ça avance ?_

_James et Helen se retournèrent brusquement vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir et se détendirent lorsqu'ils virent qui venait d'entrer._

_-Nikola ! Annonce toi la prochaine fois, tu nous as fait une peur bleue, s'exclama Helen._

_Nikola se contenta de lui adresser un sourire amusé avant de s'avancer vers le couple. Une fois près d'eux, il plongea son regard dans le microscope puis attrapa le carnet de James et étudia les formules._

_-Vous avez trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis. _

_-Oui, mais nous ne pouvons pas commercialiser ce remède, répondit Helen en reprenant le carnet._

_-Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il._

_-Parce que cette formule est imparfaite, répondit James._

_-Mais si cela fonctionne, et c'est le cas, c'est que la formule est bonne, contra Nikola._

_-A moins de vouloir rendre tous les consommateurs dépendants à notre remède, nous devons la modifier, expliqua Helen d'un ton catégorique._

_-Dépendants ? s'exclama Nikola._

_-Ce n'est pas parce que la cocaïne n'a aucun effet sur toi que c'est le cas pour tout le monde, expliqua James._

_-Mais au contraire, c'est parfait ! Avec cette formule, nous sommes sûrs de faire des bénéfices rapidement, s'exclama Nikola enthousiaste._

_-Nikola, il est hors de question que nous rendions la moitié de la population de Londres dépendante, c'est bien comprit ? répliqua Helen d'un ton sans appel._

_-Mais…_

_-Il n'y a pas de mais Nikola, nous devons retravailler la formule en diminuant les quantités d'alcool et de cocaïne, le coupa Helen._

_Ignorant l'air blessé de Nikola, d'un geste, Helen incita James à se remettre au travail._

Bureau d'Helen, de nos jours

-…nous avions trouvé la formule de laquelle découle celle que nous utilisons encore aujourd'hui.

-Mais comment en êtes-vous arrivé à travailler sur cette formule ? demanda Will perplexe.

-Et bien, au départ nous cherchions un remède contre les dérèglements intestinaux car nous avons constaté que ce trouble atteignait une large part de la clientèle de James. Et puis de fil en aiguille, sous l'insistance de Tesla, voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui, expliqua Helen.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Will curieux.

-Et bien nous avons finalement décidé de commercialiser le produit en l'état mais pas sous forme de médicament, mais de boisson alcoolisée, expliqua Helen.

-Mais je croyais que le taux de cocaïne était trop élevé.

-C'était le cas, mais à l'époque nous avions besoin d'argent et Nikola peut être très persuasif… Mais nous avons continué à travailler sur la formule. Notre intermédiaire se trouvait à Atlanta…

-Atlanta ? Mais à l'époque, communiquer avec lui devait prendre des mois ! s'exclama Will.

-Cela aurait dû nous prendre des mois, mais encore une fois, le génie de Nikola a parlé.

-Vous ne voulez pas dire qu'en 1885, il avait déjà inventé un moyen de communication transatlantique ?

-J'ai bien peur que si, nous pouvions communiquer de manière quasi-instantanée avec Atlanta. C'est comme cela que nous avons appris que le maire comptait interdire l'alcool dans la ville. Nous nous sommes donc remis au travail…

_Oxford, 1885_

_-J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, s'exclama Nikola en entrant dans le laboratoire dans lequel se trouvaient déjà Helen et James._

_-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Helen._

_-Pemberton vient de me dire que le maire d'Atlanta veut interdire la vente d'alcool dans sa ville. Nous ne pouvons plus commercialiser notre produit là-bas, expliqua Tesla en se laissant tomber sur une chaise._

_-Cela fait plus d'un an que nous travaillons sur une nouvelle formule du médicament de base et au cours de nos recherches, nous avons trouvé un moyen de supprimer totalement l'alcool et de diminuer radicalement le taux de cocaïne. Je pense que nous pouvons commercialiser une nouvelle version non alcoolisée de notre boisson, expliqua James._

_Nikola se redressa brusquement les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pas suivi les recherches de ses deux amis, préférant se concentrer sur ses propres inventions._

_-Je vais immédiatement prévenir Pemberton, annonça-t-il avant de quitter la pièce._

Bureau d'Helen, de nos jours

-C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes implanté sur ce nouveau marché.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

-Oh, mais ne vous faites pas d'illusion, la route n'a pas été pavée de roses. En 1888 alors que James et moi étions totalement immergés dans l'affaire Jack l'Eventreur, Perberton est mort et les rapaces se sont jetés sur son cadavre encore chaud. Personne ne savait qu'il n'était pas le réel inventeur de cette boisson…

-Comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ? demanda Will avide d'entendre la suite de l'histoire.

-Nikola, encore et toujours. A l'époque, il a fait le voyage jusqu'à Atlanta et à réglé tous les problèmes de succession qui se sont présentés. Finalement, lorsque les affaires se sont arrangées, il nous a envoyé un message pour nous dire qu'il restait aux Etats-Unis.

-Et ensuite ?

-Nous avons continué à travailler sur la formule et en 1903, nous avions presque réussi à éradiquer totalement la cocaïne de notre production. Bien sûr, Nikola s'est empressé de faire un communiqué de presse, mais quelques années plus tard, un contrôle surprise nous a poussés à revoir une nouvelle fois la formule. Ce contrôle nous a coûté des milliers de dollars, mais nos bénéfices étaient largement supérieurs au montant de l'amende.

-Mais comment vous avez pu devenir cette entreprise internationale ? Pour l'instant, vous n'étiez implanté qu'aux Etats-Unis…

-Cette fois, c'est à James qu'on le doit…

_France, 1919_

_Dans le salon du Sanctuaire de Londres, Helen se tenait seule, lisant une lettre. James était parti depuis près de 5 ans, appelé sur le front aux côtés de ses compatriotes. La plus part des hommes étaient partis pour la France afin de soutenir l'effort de guerre._

_Chère Helen,_

_La guerre est maintenant terminée et nous sommes parqués, il n'y a pas d'autre mot, avec les Américains en attente de bateaux pour rentrer._

_Tu ne devineras jamais de quoi parlent les soldats à longueur de journée… Notre produit ! Ils déplorent le fait de ne pas en avoir…_

_Je pense qu'un marché Européen vient de s'ouvrir, tu devrais en parler à Nikola pour qu'il exporte notre production._

_J'espère que pour toi tout se passe bien._

_Je serais bientôt là._

_James._

_Immédiatement Helen se leva et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Une fois à destination, elle retira le morceau de tissu qui recouvrait l'imposante invention de Tesla et commença à taper. La réponse de Nikola ne fut pas longue à arriver. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'argent et que l'ouverture sur un nouveau marché ne pouvait être qu'alléchante pour lui…_

Bureau d'Helen, de nos jours

-C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes implanté en France et ensuite dans le monde.

-Je n'arrive vraiment pas à y croire …

-Je peux parfaitement comprendre votre réaction. Moi-même, je ne suis pas très fière de la source de mes revenus, mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai besoin d'argent pour continuer ma mission et cette source est quasiment illimitée, répondit Helen en baissant les yeux.

-Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez être à la tête d'une telle entreprise, expliqua Will en voyant qu'Helen se méprenait sur son étonnement.

-Tout ça, c'est grâce à Nikola. Sans lui, jamais nous n'aurions commercialisé la toute première version de ce qu'est notre produit aujourd'hui.

-Je ne comprends pas comment un homme qui a refusé de toucher les droits qui lui revenaient sur l'utilisation de son courant alternatif a pu être l'initiateur d'une telle aventure, s'exclama Will.

-Il a refusé de toucher le moindre dollar pour ses inventions parce que sous ses abords rustres et arrogants, Nikola ne travaille que pour le plus grand bien de l'humanité. Et puis, il savait aussi qu'il ne manquerait jamais de rien grâce au tiers des parts de notre société qu'il possédait, expliqua Helen dans un sourire nostalgique.

-Il a un tiers des parts ? demanda Will surpris.

-Il avait… C'est grâce à lui que nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, il était normal qu'il soit associé à part entière.

-Avait ?

-Oui, après la mort de James…

_Old City, 2007_

_A peine de retour de Bhalasaam, Nikola suivit Helen jusque dans son bureau. John et Will avaient bien essayé de les suivre, mais il lui avait suffi d'un regard pour les dissuader d'entrer._

_Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il trouva Helen, assise sur son canapé, les yeux baignés de larmes. Il savait qu'elle avait été très proche de James. Silencieusement, il vint s'installer près d'elle et l'attira dans une étreinte réconfortante. Au bout de quelques minutes, Helen parvint à reprendre le dessus._

_-Nous devons parler, dit-elle en s'écartant._

_-Je sais, répondit-il._

_Le silence s'installa pourtant dans la pièce, aucun d'eux ne savait comment aborder la conversation._

_-Je sais que James voulait que ses parts te reviennent Helen, il ne supportait pas que tu n'aies pas le contrôle total de la société, dit Nikola en brisant le silence._

_-Je sais, mais je ne veux pas. Sans toi nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui et avec les heures sombres qui se préparent, je vais avoir besoin de toi, répondit Helen en prenant la main de son ami._

_-Mais…_

_-Non, nous allons nous partager les parts de James et serons actionnaires à 50% chacun. Et je veux aussi que tu continues à tout gérer comme tu l'as fait au cours du siècle écoulé, le coupa Helen._

_-Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction de ta part, au contraire, après tout ce que j'ai fait… Tout ce que je t'ai fait…_

_-Ca n'a aucune importance, ça n'en a plus aujourd'hui… Je ne suis pas non plus fière de certaines parties de ma vie. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs Nikola, n'en parlons plus._

_-Merci Helen…_

Bureau d'Helen, de nos jours

-Voilà, maintenant vous connaissez l'histoire du financement de mon réseau de Sanctuaire, dit Helen en se focalisant enfin sur Will.

-Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire, commença Will. L'entièreté du réseau de Sanctuaire financée par la multinationale Coca-Cola… Plus jamais je ne pourrais en boire un verre sans penser à toute cette histoire…

Helen se contenta de lui sourire alors que la porte du bureau s'ouvrait pour laisser passer Biggie qui portait un plateau sur lequel reposait une bouteille de Coca…

FIN

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà (J'arrive...) maintenant, vous ne pourrez plus jamais boire un verre de Coca sans penser à Magnus... Comme si on avait vraiment besoin d'une raison supplémentaire pour penser à Magnus...<p> 


End file.
